


A Dirty Little Secret

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Basically, Bottom Castiel, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Married Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Name Calling, Older Dean, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loved his wife but he also enjoyed the sounds Castiel made when he was buried inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dirty Little Secret

“ _Dean Dean Dean_.” Lisa’s head fell back and her mouth dropped open, chest rising and falling rapidly. Dean watched how her cheeks flushed and her dark eyes hooded in pleasure. Around his waist her legs flexed tightly but he kept moving. It wasn’t long before Lisa’s third orgasm overcame her and he fucked her through it. “ _Dean!_ ”

He watched Lisa’s eyes flutter as his release spilled into her and his mouth fell open as he moaned his pleasure. The warmth of his orgasm had a sated little grin tugging at his lips. “You’re so beautiful.” Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lisa’s in a lazy, soft kiss that had her sighing against him.

“And you’re very sweet. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” She leaned up for another slow kiss. Lisa’s fingers knotted lightly in his hair as she pressed up into him, warm and soft, as he braced himself above her.

After a few moments they separated and Dean eased out of her as Lisa rolled over, dragging a pillow close and relaxing. He pressed a kiss to her head and carefully eased off the bed as Lisa’s breathing started to even out.

Dean silently dragged on a loose pair of pants and a shirt before leaving their bedroom, heading down the hallway and once he’d pulled shoes on he was out of their apartment. He took the stairs up two floors and knocked on a familiar door.

When it opened Castiel stood in front of him lightly flushed, barefooted and in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. Immediately Dean stepped inside, the door shutting behind him, as he surged forward and captured Castiel’s lips.

Fingers curled around the back of his neck and their bodies ended up crushed together. He could feel Castiel’s growing arousal against him as they stumbled through the apartment towards Castiel’s bedroom.

Dean made short work of the younger guy’s clothing leaving it in a pile on the floor. He wasted no time yanking his shirt over his head and quickly discarding the rest of his clothing. “Such a slut for my dick, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Castiel tilted his head back when Dean’s mouth fastened on his neck, sucking a mark into the skin. “Please Dean.”

“Want my dick in that tight ass of yours?” Castiel’s fingers tugged at his hair but Dean could still hear the shuddery  _yes_  he managed. “I know you do. You love how it feels knowing I’ve just fucked Lisa. That I just left my wife well fucked in our bed and now I’m going to be inside you.”

They made it to the bed as Dean grabbed the lube off of Castiel’s nightstand. “Shit.” Castiel gasped when Dean gave him a couple of quick strokes and teased the head of his cock. “Dean!”

Dean circled Castiel’s rim, rubbing against the tight hole, earning gasps and moans of his name. He quickly set about opening Castiel up, watching how Castiel’s cheeks flushed and his blue eyes darkened with arousal. It didn’t take as long as normal and Dean gave him a knowing look.

It had been a week since he’d snuck away from Lisa and fucked Castiel. He could tell that Castiel had recently had something up his ass, a toy or fingers, as he pressed a second finger in. It was possible Castiel had gone out and bounced on someone else’s cock but Dean didn’t think so. “Someone missed me.” He teased as Castiel’s inner muscles flexed around his fingers.

“Someone should stop teasing me and  _fuck me now_.” Castiel tried shoving himself into Dean’s fingers but his position kept him where Dean wanted him. He worked another finger inside in response and made sure Castiel was slicked up and loose enough to take him.

Dean removed his fingers and used the lube to jerk himself to full hardness as well as slick himself up more. He shifted forward to grab Castiel’s legs, hoisting them up and onto his shoulders before guiding his cock inside. Castiel’s body seemed to open up for him as he sunk inside, groaning he kept pushing forward until his balls rested against Castiel’s pert ass.

Under him Castiel’s mouth had fallen open and his fingers were knotted in the sheets. “Do you like that? You’re so good at taking my dick, Cas. Always wanting that greedy hole fucked full of my come.” He drew his hips back and snapped them forward watching how Castiel’s body moved against the sheets.

There was a light rap of the headboard against the wall.

“You love how my dick is still wet from Lisa when I shove it inside you. Such a filthy little slut for me.” He leaned forward, bending Castiel further in half, as he started pounding into him. Castiel’s moans only got louder the quicker he snapped his hips forward. “Fuck, Cas, I think the people next door can hear how much you love taking my dick. But at this point they’re probably used to how big of a slut you are.”

“Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean oh oh please oh there yes there there  _there!_ ” Castiel’s head was shoved back as the headboard knocked louder against the wall.

He could feel his second orgasm coming, how the tension inside him built and twisted. “That’s it, Cas. You were made to take dick up that ass of yours. Pretty little cockslut begging for a nice, big dick.”

“Yes! Yes yes yesssss.” Castiel trailed off with a breathy groan and Dean moaned as Castiel’s ass tightened down on him. “Ohhhhh.”

He moved back enough to grip Castiel’s cock and start jerking him off in rough, quick strokes that had Castiel’s hole fluttering around him and sending delicious shocks of pleasure up his spine. Castiel came with a long, drawn out moan of his name.

Dean only had to snap his hips forward a few more times before his own orgasm had his cock jerking and spilling his release into Castiel’s hole. He rocked up against Castiel’s ass a few times, chasing the sensations of Castiel against his sensitive cock.

With a low groan he pulled out, watched how his release leaked from Castiel’s well fucked hole and grinned smugly. “You’re so good at taking my dick.” He rubbed against Castiel’s rim and watched how it had Castiel giving a broken gasp. “All wet and fucked out. How does it feel knowing it isn’t just my release inside you?”

Castiel didn’t seem to be able to answer as Dean kept rubbing his rim and occasionally slipping a finger inside to rub against his prostate.

“That good?” he teased and withdrew his fingers to lean forward. Castiel dragged him in for a desperate kiss and pressed up into him.

Dean stayed there a few minutes before climbing off the bed. He padded into the bathroom to clean up and walked back into the bedroom with a washcloth. Silently he pressed one of Castiel’s plugs into his sloppy hole and cleaned up the mess that had managed to leak out.

From the bed Castiel watched him dress and head towards the door. Dean flashed a grin, taking in Castiel’s fading flush and slipped out of the bedroom.

When he reached the apartment he shared with Lisa he quietly shut the door, toed his shoes off and walked towards their bedroom where he saw Lisa curled up, sleeping.

The sheets were warm and soft when he slipped in, naked once more and dragged Lisa close. Dean sighed, content, as he breathed in Lisa’s shampoo and allowed himself to slip into sleep with a sated smile on his face.


End file.
